Stents, grafts, stent-grafts, vena cava filters and similar implantable medical devices, collectively referred to hereinafter as stents, are radially expandable endoprostheses which are typically intravascular implants capable of being implanted transluminally and enlarged radially after being introduced percutaneously. Stents may be implanted in a variety of body lumens or vessels such as within the vascular system, urinary tracts, bile ducts, etc. Stents may be used to reinforce body vessels and to prevent restenosis following angioplasty in the vascular system. They may be self-expanding, mechanically expandable or hybrid expandable.
Stents are generally tubular devices for insertion into body lumens. However, it should be noted that stents may be provided in a wide variety of sizes and shapes. Balloon expandable stents require mounting over a balloon, positioning, and inflation of the balloon to expand the stent radially outward. Self-expanding stents expand into place when unconstrained, without requiring assistance from a balloon. A self-expanding stent is biased so as to expand upon release from the delivery catheter. Some stents may be characterized as hybrid stents which have some characteristics of both self-expandable and balloon expandable stents.
Stents may be constructed from a variety of materials such as stainless steel, Elgiloy, nickel, titanium, nitinol, platinum, chrome cobalt alloy, shape memory polymers, etc. Stents may also be formed in a variety of manners as well. For example a stent may be formed by etching or cutting the stent pattern from a tube or section of stent material; a sheet of stent material may be cut or etched according to a desired stent pattern whereupon the sheet may be rolled or otherwise formed into the desired substantially tubular, bifurcated or other shape of the stent; one or more wires or ribbons of stent material may be woven, braided or otherwise formed into a desired shape and pattern.
Some examples of stents or stent components that may be braided are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,275, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,771, U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,403, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,966, U.S. Pat. No. 642,308, as well as in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/063,315 to Eder et al., filed Apr. 10, 2002.
Typically, a stent is implanted in a blood vessel or other body lumen at the site of a stenosis or aneurysm by so-called “minimally invasive techniques” in which the stent is compressed radially inwards and is delivered by a catheter to the site where it is required through the patient's skin or by a “cut down” technique in which the blood vessel concerned is exposed by minor surgical means. When the stent is positioned at the correct location, the catheter is withdrawn and the stent is caused or allowed to expand to a predetermined diameter in the vessel.
Despite the wide variety of stents presently available, there remains a desire to provide a braided stent, particularly one suitable for use in neuro-vasculature applications and/or other applications, having a variable porosity wherein a portion of the stent has sufficient porosity to allow diffusion of body fluids to those vessels, including small vessels known as perforators, that intersect or are adjacent to the deployed stent, but also a porosity which is constructed and arranged to occlude at the neck of an aneurysm and/or areas adjacent thereto.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.